That Broken Smile
by thewalking-lucy
Summary: After being betrayed by Doctor Trent, Chelsea moves to a farm on Sunny Island. But when she meets the cold, stoic cowboy Vaughn will she be able to crack him and will they become friends? A Farmer, A Cowboy and Lots of Drama. R&R, Rated T for safety.
1. That Old Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own the harvest moon franchise, but how cool would that be?**

* * *

**That Broken Smile  
Chapter 1 – That Old Heartbreak  
**

**Tuesday Summer 9****th**

**Chelsea POV**

'_Are you a young, budding rancher looking for a farm to develop on a nice island with great scenery and friendly villagers? If you are contact this number and let us know!'_

I sat there in my kitchen, staring at the ad. I was scanning my newspaper and it just jumped out at me.

_Do it Chelsea, _My inner self screamed at me.

But I'm not a 'budding rancher'

_You can learn, _it said, persuading me, _You know you want to get away._

My inner self proved a good point. I did need to get away.

**~Flashback~**

_I walked to the clinic with a big ol' smile plastered on my face. Today I was sure he would do it. I wanted him to tell me he loves me and pull out a blue feather. Trent and I had been together for a while and everything was perfect. Or so I thought._

_As I walked closer to the clinic I could hear faint moaning sounds, and thought nothing of it and carried on walking closer and closer. _

_Until I reached the door, I took a deep breath nervously and smiled_. 'I hope he does it today'_ I thought to myself. As I reached towards the door knob a woman's voice from inside moaned rather loudly._

_"Oh Trent!" I pulled my hand away from the door knob instantly, shocked. Trying to find an explanation for this. "Oh, Trent, don't stop." My head snapped towards the door, I was sure there was no other explanation for this than..._

_I violently pushed the door open to reveal a naked couple doing unspeakable things on a desk. Unfortunately, one half of the couple was my current boyfriend. One the door slammed against the wall, the guilty doctor and the random slut turned to look at me, and at this point I was fuming. In my mind I looked like one of the cartoons, with a red face and steam coming out my ears._

"_Chelsea!" Trent exclaimed nervously, hopping off the desk and covering himself up with his doctors coat. _

"_What? Care to explain while you were doing _that _with _that?"_ I said, trying to keep my cool as I pointed at the random woman, who obviously didn't live here._

"_It's not what it looks like Chelsea! I love you!" I stared at him. He chose now to express his love?_

"_Too little too late, pal." I growled, slapping him hard across the face before walking towards the door, seeing a group of people forming outside to witness the argument, "I hope you clean that desk before you let Elli work at it again you filthy pig." I slammed the door shut as I stormed out. "Good news everyone! Our beloved Doctor Trent is a filthy cheating jerk who likes to get it on in his clinic. Make sure it smells okay in there before you go in there for a check up!" And with that I ran to my house._

**~End of Flashback~**

It's been two weeks since that day. I haven't left my house since. Well, I did once to get groceries, but I didn't communicate with anyone. People offered me sympathetic glances, a few told me they were never going to be friends with that man again. But I knew they would, I hated to admit it but he was _very _charming when he wanted to be.

I looked at the ad again._ I can't stay here_, I thought to myself, _I can't live this way anymore, I need to escape. _I quickly phoned the number and talked to an old man named Taro who said I could come next week.

* * *

**Monday Summer 15th**

I had packed all my precious things and all my clothes and took a look at my house before I left. It looked even more empty than usual. I never had much furniture. I didn't need much, most of my time was spent with Trent or just out and about. I closed my eyes and when they re-opened light had flooded through my home and lit up the scarcely decorated room. I smiled to myself as I closed to door for the last time and walked away.

I reached the dock and passed the captain my ticket, he gave me a smiled and I smiled right back at him. I looked back at the town and shook my head. _I'm starting fresh, I get a second chance._ _I am very lucky, _I said to myself reassuringly. I set my bags down next to me and leaned against the railing of the belt and looked into the ocean and breathed in the salty sea air and dreamt about my new life on the farm on 'Sunny Island'.

As I took in the breathtaking sunset I thought to myself once again, _I am starting fresh, I got a second chance and I am definitely very lucky._

**A/N: Hope this isn't tooooooo short for an opening chapter. I have been dying to do a Harvest Moon fanfiction. And I will try my hardest to keep up with this story. (I actually have a plan for this story, be proud of me!) so yeah, I hope you enjoy this. I will probably end up changing a lot of things because I just can't leave things alone so yeah. HAPPY READING :D**


	2. That Sunny Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own the harvest moon franchise, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**That Broken Smile  
Chapter 2 – That Sunny Island**

**Tuesday Summer 16****th****  
****Chelsea POV**

As I stepped off the boat I was greeted by an adult woman, a young boy and girl, who looked about my age and an old man with a walking stick who I presumed was Taro. The woman, the boy and the girl all had wonderful peach pink hair.

"Ah, you must be the new rancher," Taro smiled, "I'm Taro as you've probably already guessed and we know you're Chelsea."

"I'm Natalie, this is my brother Elliot and our mother Felicia." The girl, Natalie, said gesturing to herself, the boy and the woman. Elliot gave me a silent, but polite nod and Felicia waved slightly. "Me and Elliot are going to help you with your things and gramps will show you the farming basics. Okay? Let's go!" Natalie said clapping her hands together and walked off. I simply laughed to myself and followed behind.

* * *

"Did you get all that?" Taro said after he explained everything. I nodded, "Don't look so worried!" He laughed to himself, "You'll get used to the work, you'll love it!"

"I hope!" I said, giving him my most enthusiastic smile.

Taro started to walk away but turned back, "One second." He reached into his bag and pulled out a fishing rod, "I want you to have this, I used to love fishing but I just don't have the patience or the body for it anymore. So take it and have some fun, fish can make you money too. Or you can see if some of our residents like fish. I know the diner would probably accept it, might even give you a recipe for it!" He chuckled to himself. "I'll be going now."

I walked into my house to see Natalie and Elliot beaming at me, "We've decided to show you around and introduce you to everyone!"

Elliot sighed, "We didn't decide. We're asking if you would like to meet everyone, because_ I_ understand you might be tired." Elliot said, emphasising the 'I' and glaring at Natalie slightly.

Natalie rolled her eyes and then shot a dazzling smile at me, "So? You in?"

"Sure! No way am I tired yet!" Natalie smiled and pulled me out my house with Elliot trailing behind.

* * *

After a while we had finally met almost everyone.

There was Mark, who resided at the Island Hotel, he was apparently a 'budding rancher' too and wanted the farm and gave me sort of a cold shoulder for getting the farm. But I ignored it, everyone get's like that.

There was Lanna and Denny, Denny was a fisherman who offered to show me some good fishing techniques and Lanna was an ex-popstar, she was so pretty! And they were so in love.

I met Sabrina and Regis, Sabrina seemed kind of shy and Regis seemed kind of... snobbish? And he looked like a vampire too!

I met Pierre, who is the island's gourmet. Natalie likes him, even though he looks about 12. I didn't get to talk to him though because Natalie was sort of, uhm, distracting him.

I met the priest, Nathan and his assistant, Alisa. I met Chen and Charlie, Chen was very nice and gave me some free tomato and corn seeds. And there was sweet, little Eliza and her HUMUNGOUS father Gannon.

"You still need to meet Julia and Mirabelle! Mirabelle is lovely!" Natalie squealed.

"And Julia is lovely." Elliot said in a dreamy tone and I rolled my eyes, _lovesick puppy._

We walked building with a sign that said 'Mirabelle's Animal Shop' when we walked in all I could smell was animals and animal food. I didn't let it bother me since, eventually, I would be smelling it every day, and I would smell it much, _much_ worse. "Hey Mirabelle!" Natalie exclaimed, waving at a woman behind a counter. She looked up and smiled. She was a short, plump woman with short blonde hair and she seemed very friendly. We walked towards her, "This is Chelsea, the new rancher!"

"Oh! Hello dear. I'm Mirabelle, you can buy everything animal related from me, including actual animals!" She chuckled and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, I'll come here when I can afford animals?"

"Indeed." Mirabelle smiled, "Natalie, what's bothering you?"

I turned to see Natalie looking around franticly, "I need to see Julia, I want my best friend to meet my new best friend so we can all be best friends together."

"Oh my, that's a lot of best friends in one sentence, excuse me." Mirabelle walked off a bit, "JULIA! YOU HAVE VISITORS!"

"Okay, okay." I was stunned as this beautiful girl walked into the room. She had lovely blonde hair like her mother, but it was longer and tied up. She spotted me and smiled, "Oh hey! You must be Chelsea. Natalie has been excited about you all week!" She giggled.

"Oh really?" I chuckled. "Well, let me properly introduce myself. I'm Chelsea and I'm going to be the best rancher this Island will ever see!"

"I hope that means you'll be buying animals soon!" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"As soon as I can afford it." I said, turning to Natalie, "Have I met everyone now?"

"Oh! You haven't met my cousin, Vaughn, yet have you?" Julia said, scratching the back of her neck, "He's also our animal trader, he only comes Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"Seeing as it's Tuesday, I guess I haven't."

"Well, tomorrow morning, come over here and I can introduce you to him. You'll need someone there with you." She said nervously.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well, becau-" She started, only to be cut off by Natalie.

"NO! DON'T SPOIL IT." Natalie screamed.

"Jeez, calm down Nat." Julia laughed.

"Sure, I'll come over tomorrow." I said, turning to leave, "But I'm feeling tired now after meeting the whole island. See ya!"

As I flopped down onto my comforting bed and stared at the ceiling, I thought about today and I thought about the old times in Mineral Town. I thought about the times I laughed and the times I cried. The times I loved and the times I lost.

I thought about Trent and I felt nothing.

I guess this really is a new start.

**A/N – So short. Christ. I really can't write long chapters (it looks a lot longer in word I swear!) but since this is being uploaded the same day as chapter 1 you can let it slide. Right? :3**


	3. That Stoic Cowboy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the harvest moon franchise *cries in corner***

**That Broken Smile  
Chapter 3 – That Stoic Cowboy**

**Wednesday Summer 17****th****  
Vaughn POV**

I am so fed up with the city. Honestly, everyone's so rude and in a rush. There's too many people, too much traffic and everywhere is too bloody crowded. I'm just glad to be back on this small island.

As I step off the boat I take in a deep breath. I love that fresh air, unlike the polluted, smelly air from the city. Mental note, Look for good animal trader to replaces me in case of insanity because of the city. I just wish Auntie Mirabelle didn't rely on me so much or I'd just stay here and help in the shop. I sighed to myself. Doesn't matter.

I stepped off the dock and saw Denny fishing. He was probably the most decent guy on the island. He had a girlfriend, so he wasn't a ladies' man, unlike that slime ball Mark. He wasn't really annoying and loud like Pierre and he wasn't a vampire like Regis. That guy gave me the creeps, and it's hard to creepy me out. I casually made my way over to him.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, "Anything happen this week?" I kept my conversations short and concise.

"Oh hey man." He smiled, "Not much. There's a new rancher, Chelsea. She real friendly." New rancher? She better not be a slacker. "She's probably with Julia right now, if you wanted to meet her." I didn't _want _to meet her, but I guess I would have to eventually.

"Okay, thanks." I said and headed off to the animal shop. As I walked in I was greeted with that familiar animal smell, but what was different was the giggles coming from the kitchen. I walked in curiously and leant against the wall and observed. Julia was sat with a small girl, not Pierre small, but small. She had long chestnut hair with a red bandana tied around it. She wore an orange shirt with a yellow t-shirt, denim shorts and little red boots. I could only see her from behind though.

"Oh Vaughn! Great timing! This is Chelsea," She said, prompting for Chelsea to look at me.

As she turned around, I was taken aback. She was rather pretty but something inside told me not to get involved, so I pushed that thought away. She smiled at me and held out her hand, "I'm Chelsea, the new rancher."

I looked at her hand, then looked up at her face with a cold expression, "Are you slacking off?" I said, looking at the table with cookies and tea sat on it.

She dropped her hand, but still smiled, "Nope! Did all my work this morning." And her face dropped, "Although, there's not much because I just started today..." But then she smirked at me, "but I'll have a lot more eventually!"

I rolled my eyes, did she really think that I cared? "Whatever." I said and walked off to my room.

She better not mess up.

**Chelsea POV**

"Whatever." And with that, the 'oh-so-scary' cowboy walked off. He must've thought he was so intimidating. He reminded me of Gray, but as a cowboy. I chuckled to myself.

"Oh my gosh!" Julia said, wide eyed, "I can't believe him."

"Don't worry Julia, I've met people like him before."

"What did you do about it?" She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well. I did all I could do." I smiled evily, "I forced them into becoming my bestfriend." I laughed and Julia looked as confused as ever.

"But why?"

I shrugged, "Because... I like having friends. Better friends than enemies." Unless you're name is Trent and you're a doctor, that is.

"How are you going to do it?" She asked, sitting back on her chair, which she had left whilst introducing me.

"Don't know, probably annoy him to the point where he gives in and stops ignoring me."

"You sound like you've done this before."

"I have," I sighed, reminiscing, "My friend from Mineral Town, Gray, he was a tough one to crack. He was a lot like Vaughn is." I looked at the clock, "Anyway, I must go now, things to do, people to see!"

"Oh yeah what people?" Julia questioned.

"People. Yeah, people." I giggled as I left.

**Thursday Summer 18****th**

"Christ." I mumbled to myself as I finished my farm work for the day, it was beginning to get hard work. I had to clear out the field, smash rocks, cut logs and water my crops. Probably doesn't sound like much but this field was really cluttered.

Although, I was proud of my farm work. Admittedly it had only been a day or two, but I was proud.

I looked at my sad, empty barn and pouted. I wanted animals, I just needed the money.

I freshened up a bit and went to visit Nat and Elliot, who were arguing about something.

"But it's not fair!" Nat squealed, stomping her foot like a child.

"It is fair, I have to do it too!" Elliot yelled, but then sighed, clearly fed up.

"What's up?" I said, concerned for the well being of their house, I've heard about their rows.

"Well, on the 21st I have to do all the work by myself because Ellie here has his birthday." She pouted.

Elliot sighed again, "I have to do it on your birthday too!" Nat rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Is that it?" I smiled and Nat nodded, with a slight glare, "That seems fair. If he has to do it too, that is." I looked around, "And there doesn't seem like there's many things to do here for someone's birthday, so it's probably nice to relax." I said, sitting down at their table and leaning back into my chair. I wonder what people do on their birthdays here. Do people have parties here? I looked at Elliot, who had taken a seat in front of me, "Are you having a party?"

Elliot looked at me shyly, "No... I'm not really a party person..."

I nodded, understanding, "Say no more. So what do you want for you birthday?"

"Um..." Elliot blushed slightly, "I really like vegetables."

"Okay, sounds good!" Mental note: Save some corn for Elliot. **(A/N- Pretend corn doesn't take forever to grow for the purpose of this story :L)** "I should be going now, let you guys get back to work." I glanced at the clock, _It's still early. _

As I walked out of Taro's house I thought of what I could do. I could go see Julia, but she was probably working... or going to go distract Elliot from his work. I could go to the mine, but I wasn't feeling up for it. I looked into my backpack for some inspiration and saw my fishing rod. I remember Denny saying something about fishing in the forest.

I headed towards the forest, whistling as I went, only realising I had entered the forest when a crunching sound interrupted my whistle. I looked down and saw the dark forest floor. I was surrounded by trees and a very unique smell. I'd never been in the forest before, but Denny attempted to give me directions to the fishing spot. _'When you walk in turn left and walk down then you should see a big opening, turn right and walk up then there should be another opening so just walk into there and you'll be able to see the spot.'_

As I continued journey I took in my surroundings a bit more. _It looks more like a jungle than a forest. _I reached the first opening feeling quite proud of myself for not tripping over, _Chelsea 1 – Jungle Forest Death Trap 0. _

But something else caught my eye, It was Vaughn sitting by a tree. _Great opportunity to annoy him. _I skipped over, "Howdy Vaughn!" I said cheerfully, but he kept his head down and ignored me, "The silent treatment huh? Well, okay." I sat down next to him, which caused him to give me a weird look. Although he never actually turned his head, I knew he was eyeing me up, "So how are you? I'm good. I've done all my farm work and I saw Elliot and Natalie. Y'know what I really can't wait for? I can't wait to be able to afford animals for my barn. Aren't animals adorable? I love cows, and chickens, and sheep. I love sheep! They're so soft and cuddly and I-"

"What do you want?" Vaughn spat, interrupting me.

"Rude! I just want to be your friend."

Vaughn scoffed, "Well, I don't."

"Tough." I said, smirking at him.

"It's not up to you, we won't be friends ever because I don't _want_ to be your friend." He growled at me.

I felt my face fall. _No, don't be upset Chelsea, you'll break though him_. I ignored my small touch of sadness and laughed, "Well, we will be friends because **I** promised myself we would and **I** _always_ keep a promise." And with that I got up and skipped off to find the fishing spot.

_Take that, Vaughn!_

**Vaughn POV**

I saw her sad face and felt a bit happy. _That should take her down a peg_. But my thoughts were interrupted by a laugh, "Well, we will be friends because **I** promised myself we would and **I** _always_ keep a promise." And with that, the small farmer got up and skipped away.

What was wrong with her? What was she so bloody cheerful all the time?

_She's not as bitter as you Vaughn_, my inner self told me snidely.

Shut up. I'm not bitter.

_That's why you told her you never want to be friends with her._

That's not bitter, that's just telling the truth.

_Whatever._

I looked at my watch and realised it was time for me to leave, I had to get back early today seeing as I would have to be here longer next week because of the horse festival and the fireworks. I sighed to myself as I walked to the docks. I really hate the city. But I am so glad I don't have to see that farmer for a while.

_Peace and quiet_, I thought to myself, _well, as much peace and quiet as you could possibly get in that bloody city._

**A/N- STILL NOT LONG ENOUGHHHH. Oh well, I hope I will eventually be able to write long chapters. But this is longer than the last 2 chapters. And it's being uploaded the day after the last 2 chapters so they may not be long but they're regular? I don't know what I'm saying anymore just enjoy it ;D**


	4. That Lost Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own the harvest moon franchise, but how cool would that be?**

* * *

**That Broken Smile****  
****Chapter 4 – That Lost Box**

**Tuesday Summer 23****rd**

**Chelsea POV**

I knelt down to my plants and poked them, "Thank you for growing so quickly and lovely for me. I wasn't sure if I could be a farmer, but I'm really enjoying it. I like you guys." I smiled to myself and then inwardly face-palmed myself. I'm talking to plants. I need friends.

_You have friends._

But they're far away.

_They're like 10 steps away._

Nu-uh. It's the horse festival. The meadow is more than 10 steps away.

_I can't believe you're a farmer now and you're still _so_ lazy._

Shut up. Stupid inner self making me feel lazy.

This past week had been fun. Elliot's birthday was a blast. I went to Taro's house and saw Natalie sulking in a corner and Elliot sitting with Julia with the biggest smile on his face. A few other people dropped by to drop off presents and wish him a happy birthday. He was pleased with my corn.

And I had made quite a fair bit of money foraging and fishing. I was shipping the logs and lumps of stone I made clearing out my field.

It had been a very successful week.

* * *

I slowly made my way to the Horse festival. To be fair, I do love animals, but I wasn't big on horses. I tried horse riding once, I was too paranoid about falling off to enjoy it. I don't think I'd ever buy one, but if someone gave me one, I wouldn't decline, y'know?

I crossed the bridge into the meadow and looked around, my friends were all busy cooing over the horses so I stood back and just observed. Horses were beautiful, I guess.

* * *

**Vaughn POV**

I looked around at all the islanders, staring at the horses, stroking their manes and just generally cooing over them. But one islander caught my eye.

The farmer was stood quite far away from the others, with a look on her face that appeared to be a mix of disgust and adoration, how that was possible was beyond me but this girl was damn crazy so I just let it slide.

But there was another thing, she was alone. I never saw this girl alone, unless she was doing something. But today she just stood and observed. I felt myself wanting to walk over but tried to control myself.

_C'mon Vaughnie-boy, I know you want to._

No I don't. I told myself. But clearly my inner self had took over my body and walked me over there and soon I was face to face with a very confused looking Chelsea.

_Aw, look at that you called her Chelsea, instead of farmer girl._

I groaned internally and decided I would have to make conversation.

"So..." I started, wishing I could run straight past her and dive into the water, "You competing?"

"No," she sighed, "Hey! I told you I didn't have any animals in the forest!" She placed her hands on her hips and gave me a stern look, "Weren't you listening? It's rude to not listen." She said, before giggling.

"Jesus why are you so peppy?" I mumbled.

"Why are you so grumpy?" She giggled again, grabbing my cheek like I was a baby before laughing her head off and going to see the results.

Weird little farmer girl.

* * *

**Chelsea POV**

In all honesty, the horse festival wasn't the most exciting festival.

_Oh Chelsea, you know it was goddamn boring._

Some random guy from the island won, and we all congratulated him. But there was an interesting side to the festival, Vaughn initiated a conversation with me. I knew he'd begin to like me, they always do. I mean, I was just _so_ irresistible.

I finished washing up the plate I had used for my dinner and walked over to my bed, stopping at the calendar.

'_Summer 26 – fireworks festival!'_

I sighed, I liked fireworks. But I'd never been to the fireworks festival alone. In mineral town I had always been with someone, whether it was a friend or... Trent. I shuddered as I thought about that cheating jerk.

I found myself wondering if Vaughn would be there. He was here today a day early for the horse festival. I wonder if he would stay for the fireworks. I'd have to ask Julia.

* * *

**Wednesday Summer 24****th**

"Julia..." I start, placing the cup of tea she had made for me firmly on the table.

"Yes?" She said, giving me a strange look as if to say 'uh-oh, what does she want?'

"Does Vaughn stay for the Fireworks festival?"

Julia nodded, "He come over for all festivals, unless he's really needed for work I guess."

I put my elbow on the table and leant my chin on my palm, "I can't imagine Vaughn being the festival type."

Julia laughed, "He isn't. But he's more of a festival guy than a city guy, y'know?"

"I get it," I nodded my head in agreement, "I'm not a city person either."

* * *

**Vaughn POV**

I walk in the kitchen to find my loud mouth cousin talking to the loud mouth farmer. Jeez, does she ever invite anyone over to her house?

Knowing her, she probably has quite a messy house. _Although_, I thought giving the farmer a quick look up and down before she noticed me, _she's very well presented. Not like other ranchers who walked about with twigs in their hair, mud on the knees and leaves sticking out of their overalls_.

"Hey Vaughn!" Julia greeted me, as cheerful as ever.

"What are you talking about?" I said, not responding to the greeting.

"The city. Chelsea doesn't like it."

I raised my eyebrow at Chelsea, with a slight hint of surprise in my facial expression, "Why?"

Chelsea just shrugged and sipped her tea, "I guess... It's just too crowded. It's too loud and everyone's so rude. Not to mention it's also very dangerous there." Chelsea placed her tea back on the table and turned to face me properly, "I'm surprised you don't go insane spending most of your time there."

"I just think about the island and it gets me through it I guess." I stated, grabbing an apple and walking out of the animal shop.

* * *

**Chelsea POV**

I turned back around to face Julia, who was staring at me with her mouth practically on the table and her eyes popping out of her head. She shook her head, "He talked to you! He actually said something without mumbling or being rude!"

"He's talk to me before..." I said, thinking about the festival yesterday, "But then again it ends up with him growling and being like 'get away, I big scary cowboy and you little farm girl'" I growled, putting on a caveman voice and thumping my chest with my fits.

Julia just sat there in a fit of laughter, "Y'know what, you might actually be able to get through to him!"

"Oh, of course I can. I'm the one and only Chelsea, I'm awesome!" I said smugly, which earned me a light smack on the arm from Julia, who was beaming away, "Hey! I was being sarcastic." Julia just rolled her eyes,

"Sure you were, oh one and only."

* * *

**Thursday Summer 25****th**

I made my way to the east side of town in the afternoon, Denny had told me there's a good fishing spot by the bridge and that I should check it out.

I walked along merrily until I saw something in the corner of my eye. There was a cowboy walking around in circles frantically, occasionally bending down. I sighed and made my way over.

"Howdy Cowboy!" I said cheerfully, swinging my fishing rod over my shoulder. Vaughn looked up at me, his once worried expression turning hard and cold. "Whatcha doing? Lost something?"

"It's none of your business what I'm doing." He said coldly, glaring at me.

I tried to make up a response when Denny walked by. He stopped in front of me, obviously startled by my confused expression, "What's up?"

Vaughn sighs, "I've lost something. Leave me alone."

Denny looked at me for reassurance on what to do, I just shrugged and he walked away. I look at Vaughn who was busy searching for it again. "I'll look for it with you."

Vaughn looked up at me, probably trying to decide whether to trust me or not but finally gives in, "I'm looking for a small black box, I need it for work." I nodded and started to look for it.

* * *

"I FOUND IT!" I yelled happily, holding up the box in the air.

Vaughn takes it from my hand and inspects it, "Thank you." He says normally but looks up at me.

_Is that a-_

"Hey Vaughn, you're smiling at me." I said, investigating his smile. It was definitely a smile but there was something off about it. It looked sort of...

_Broken?_

It was obvious he didn't smile often but I liked it. I liked Vaughn's broken smile.

It was clear Vaughn had realised what he'd done because I stopped smiling immediately and cleared his throat. I pouted playfully, "Vaughn! You should smile more!"

"Uh..." Vaughn looked down nervously and mumbled something like, "I have to go now." And walked off to the Animal Shop.

I laughed to myself and walked over to the fishing spot. And as I let myself daydream while I fished there was one thing in particular I thought about,

That broken smile.

* * *

**A/N – Still too short? Heck, I don't even know. Also, thank you to my reviewers, and people who have favourited this story or put it on alert, it means a lot and keeps me going so thank you! :3**


	5. That Lone Farmer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the harvest moon franchise but I finally bought Animal Parade! **

**That Broken Smile****  
****Chapter 5 – That Lone Farmer**

**Friday Summer 26th**

**Chelsea POV**

I woke up less happy than usual. In fact, if it wasn't for the farm I wouldn't have bothered waking up at all today. I would have been perfectly content in my bed all day. I pulled myself out of bed and grudgingly get dressed and head outside in the blazing sun to begin my morning routine.

* * *

I wiped some sweat off my forehead as I looked at my freshly harvested crops and tidied field. I plopped some crops into the shipping bin and looked around, my eyes landing on a big rock. I had left it before, thinking I couldn't break it. But looking at it now, I was thinking I could break it.

I pulled my hammer out of my rucksack and started to head over to the far side of my field, but was stopped by voices behind me. I turned around to see Natalie and Julia heading over to me, flustered faces and excited expressions. I put down my hammer, knowing this would end up as a strange conversation.

"Hello ladies." I said calmly, hoping that my calmness would rub off on them. Sadly it didn't. They both started screaming stuff at the same time. I caught a few words like 'Fireworks', 'Elliot', 'asked', 'Pierre' and 'me'. "Okay! Girls, one at a time. And preferably no screaming."

Julia took a deep breath, "Well, Pierre asked Natalie to the fireworks festival and she was so excited and I really wanted Elliot to ask me and _then_ he walked into the animal shop and _told_ me he was going with me, how great is that! Such courage!" Julia looked longingly into the distance. I shook my head.

"Wow, I didn't realise Elliot could be so... ballsy?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know! He's such a man." Julia said, talking about Elliot with such adoration. I looked over at Natalie to give her a suspicious look, but she looked just as love struck as Julia did. I smiled slightly, well, I smiled as well as I could on a day like today. Natalie appeared to notice my pitiful smile and tilted her head as she looked at me,

"Are you watching the fireworks with anyone?"

I thought for a moment, I wasn't even planning on watching them at all let alone with someone, "Um... no, I'm not sure if I'll even watch the fireworks."

Natalie gasped, "You must! You can come sit with us!"

I shook my head, "I'll be fine on my own, besides, I'd be a fifth wheel and I don't want you to worry about trying to entertain me on your dates."

Natalie frowned and Julia sighed, "Well, I guess we need to go get ready." Julia gave me a hug and smiled, "I hope you have as much fun tonight as I hope I do, whatever you're doing." And with that, she grabbed Natalie's arm and ran off.

I laughed at them and looked over at my field one last time before returning to my home.

**Julia POV**

Tonight was the night I finally get to go on a date with Elliot. I had been waiting for so long. I was beginning to think he'd never ask and I couldn't ask because I'd seem desperate.

But as happy as I was about me and Elliot I couldn't help worrying about Chelsea. She seems so lonely.

Once I'd returned to the animal shop I was struck with an idea, I looked around to find Vaughn in the kitchen. I smiled deviously and said sweetly, "Vaughn..."

He looked up ever so slightly, "What do you want Julia?"

"Are you watching the fireworks with anyone?"

"Nope," He mumbled, "Never have. You know I just sit outside here. Why?"

"Well..." I started, a bit put off by his attitude, "I was wondering if you could go with Chelsea."

He seemed a bit startled by this, "What? Why?"

I thought for a second, why did I want him to? I lowered my head, "Well... she's alone."

**Chelsea POV**

I finished wiping my dish dry and looked up at the clock. _The fireworks will start soon. _I frowned to myself slightly as I placed the dish back on the shelf and started to change out of my farm clothes and into short shorts and a large t-shirt, which was one of my brother's old ones, which I tied at my hips. It was my regular night wear for weather like this.

I grabbed a random book out of my bookshelf and plopped myself onto my sofa, hoping the book would just distract me. But it was no use, my thoughts turned to fireworks, mineral town and Trent.

I sighed, _Trent. He was so lovely. What happened? What did I do wrong? Was I just not appealing, was I too boring? Did I ever wrong him in some way. _I shook my head,_ I can't think about this now. I must distact myself_, I thought as I pretty much shoved my face in the book.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Someone was knocking at the door, which interrupted me from my book, which had finally distracted me. _It better not be the lovebirds or someone getting a door to the face._

I opened the door, only to be greeted by the tall cowboy with the striking silver hair and amazing amethyst eyes. I smiled warmly at the handsome man and said as happily as I could, "Howdy Vaughn, what can I do you for?"

**Vaughn POV**

Julia lowered her head, "Well... she's alone."

This struck me, _she's alone?_

I knew what it was like to be alone, and that cheerful farmer really doesn't seem to be alone.

I scoffed, "She has a lot of friends though."

Julia sighed and sat down in front of me, "Just because she isn't lonely, doesn't mean she's not alone. You should've seen her today when we told her we had dates. She looked so sad about being alone, I mean, she said she wasn't even going to watch the fireworks, can you imagine!" She gasped dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Whatever." And walked off to my room.

I turned around and looked at the clock and though, _the fireworks would start soon. _Which made me think about Chelsea.

Was she really alone? I mean, I didn't know much about her past. Or much about her in fact, apart from the fact she was annoying as hell.

But then again, I don't remember anyone talking about her past, it was all about what she was doing in the present or future or what other people were doing. I felt odd when I thought about her being alone.

_I was worried about the stupid farmer_. I growled to myself as I shoved on my jacket, _stupid Chelsea, making me worried about her._

I walked downstairs cautiously and let out a sigh of relief as I remembered Julia would be long gone already.

I made my way to the farm, every so often wondering if I could turn back and pretend this never happened. I had thought it one last time and realised I was standing in front of her door. I reluctantly knocked three times and waited.

The door opened to reveal a small farmer wearing a large t-shirt, that was tied up at her hips and really, _really_ short shorts. I let my eyes wonder before I felt my face warming. I gulped and pulled my hat down over my face a bit more.

"Howdy Vaughn, what can I do you for?" She said cheerfully, _damn farmer, doesn't seem too sad._

_But Vaughn, if you didn't come you never would have seen her in that outfit._

I shook my head and I let my perverted thoughts fade, _fast. _I lifted my hat up when I was sure my blush and gone and looked down at the girl, "Do you, uh, want to watch the fireworks with me? I mean! Uh..."

I was interrupted by a small giggle, "Did Julia send you?"

"Uh, yeah." I admitted, worried that she would react badly.

She nodded with a smile, "Sure, wait a moment." Chelsea disappeared back into her house, only to reappear in a pair of denim shorts, that weren't much long than the previous pair. _For god sakes_, I moaned to myself, "Do you want to go to the beach to watch or sit somewhere else?"

I was going to say somewhere else because I didn't want anyone to see us, which was selfish so I decided to let her choose, "You pick."

She looked deep in thought for a moment, "Would you mind if we just sat here. I mean I don't feel like seeing anyone and-"

I interrupted with a smile, "Here's fine."

We sat down in front of her house and leaned against it and watched the fireworks in peace. While they were going on I felt I had to ask Chelsea something, "Chelsea, why did you come here?"

"Why, want me to go?" She laughed and then said with a shrug, "I guess I just saw the ad and was interested." I gave her a sceptical look, "What? Girls can be interested in farming!"

I laughed, "Sure."

"Wow." Chelsea smiled deviously, "I made you laugh."

I smiled, "Huh, I guess you did."

"It's nice." She smiled and turned to look at the sky.

After a few minutes the fireworks display came to an end and Chelsea stood up, "Well, I guess it's time to call it a night."

I stood up too, "I guess. Good night Chelsea."

She smiled, "Good night, and thanks, for tonight. It was nice to not be alone."

I smiled back, "Yeah, I... well I didn't hate tonight."

She laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment." And then she did the unexpected, she hugged me. "Good night." She said and then disappeared into her house.

As I returned home I thought back to that hug. Well, let's just say. I didn't hate that either.

**A/N – It's done! It's finally done. Well, this chapter is. I had a bit of a writers block and a case of lazy. And Animal Parade, It's so much fun! :3 Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^**


	6. That Familiar Voice

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

**That Broken Smile****  
****Chapter 6 – That Familiar Voice**

**Sunday Summer 28****th**

**Chelsea POV**

I sat at Natalie's kitchen table and smiled. She was real happy today, it was her birthday and she was finally getting her own back for Elliot's birthday. Natalie laid back in her chair, "Ah, I wish everyday was my birthday."

Julia scoffed, "I don't. I hate finding birthday presents" Julia placed Natalie's present in front of her.

Natalie jumped forward and quickly opened her present to reveal a fruit bowl filled with Natalie's favourite fruit and some fruit sandwiches, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Natalie squealed, shoving a sandwich in her mouth before attacking- I mean hugging- Julia.

"Calm it, Pinkie." Julia said, detaching Natalie from her half crushed body.

Natalie smiled at us all, "Thank you all for my presents!" She sat down and grinned at me mischievously , "So how was the fireworks festival... with Vaughn?"

"It was fun?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ooooh." She smirked, making her eyebrows dance.

"Stop that! And besides, it wasn't like that," I shifted in my seat, "Julia told him to hang out with me." I shrugged.

Julia winced, "He told you that? Oh I'm so sorry!"

I laughed, "Don't worry. I guessed, he's not that good at being subtle or keeping a secret."

* * *

**Wednesday Fall 1****st**

The past few days were rather eventful. I didn't compete in the crop judging because I needed any extra money I could get, and judging by the quality of the crops that were entered I didn't stand a chance. On Charlie's birthday I got roped into playing with him and Eliza and tomorrow was Lanna's birthday. Denny told me she really liked fish, so I caught an extra large one for her. These past few days were fun though, but I was dreading tomorrow; Lanna was planning on having a big party and I wasn't such a huge party person.

I sighed and pulled my rucksack off of my shoulder and pulled out my wallet to count my money. I grinned as I realised I had enough for a baby cow.

I had a slight skip in my step as I made my way to the animal shop, smiling the whole way. I opened the door and I even smiled at the bell ringing.

"Hello dear!" Mirabelle said cheerfully.

"Hey Mirabelle, I just found out I can afford a cow!" I said proudly.

"Oh that's wonderful!" She smiled, delighted by my progress, "Just head out back, I'll send Vaughn out there to help you once he's back."

I headed out back and leant on the fence surrounding the cows. I spotted 3 baby ones. A white one, that looked almost angelic. Well, as angelic as a _cow_ could look. A more traditional black and white one and an adorable brown one.

I stood there in deep thought for a moment, and thought I had finally made my decision when I heard someone enter the animal shop, distracting me from my thoughts. "Hello Vaughn!" Mirabelle said softly and cheerfully. I smiled, _only Vaughn, _"Chelsea's out back picking a cow could you go help her?"

"In a minute," He mumbled. I rolled my eyes; _boy can't even say 3 words normally._

A minute passed and I was still trying to decide on a cow when the door opened again, probably Julia this time.

"Hello Trent!" I heard Mirabella cheer the shop. My head snapped towards the door heading towards the main shop,_ it couldn't be. _My heart stopped and my mouth felt dry.

"Hello Mirabelle, I was just visiting the island today to check up on Taro and thought I'd see how you were doing too. So how are you feeling?" As soon as I heard _his_ voice I collapsed to the floor, my back against the fence and my whole body shaking, a sickening feeling was creeping up through my body.

"Better, I feel fully recovered!" Mirabelle said, but I wasn't too focussed on her side of the conversation.

"Good." _He _said. _His _voice triggered me. I had gone crazy. Every word out of that man's mouth sent another wave of shivers through my body and before I knew it I was crying too. I felt something nudge against my face and twisted my head to see the brown cow looking at me. Even though it was a cow; it looked concerned. It let out a quiet moo.

I smiled and stroked the cow's nose, "I'm okay." I stood up an wiped my tears away; I guess I've made my decision.

* * *

**Vaughn POV**

I left Mirabelle talking to Trent. I didn't trust that guy, even if he was a doctor. I headed out back to help Chelsea with the cow. I heard a quiet moo and someone let out a puff of air.

"I'm okay." Someone, who was obviously Chelsea, said, sniffling slightly. I walked in just as she stood up and did something which looked a lot like she was wiping tears away, which was silly.

_Why would she be crying?_

I shook the thought off quickly, "Uh... Chelsea?" I said placing my hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little. She snapped her head towards me, her hair almost whacking me in the face. After I recovered from the attack of hair I noticed her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were tear stained and her lips were quivering slightly.

The farmer rubbed furiously at her cheeks and put on an obviously strained smile, "Uh, yeah?"

"You okay?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at the mess in front of me.

Her smile changed slightly into a more genuine smile, "I want this cow!" She said eagerly, pointing to the brown cow.

I peeked around her to look at the cow and compared it to the others_, it wasn't the strongest or biggest. It wasn't anything special_. "You sure? It's not the best one..."

She pouted slightly, "Well..." She said turning around to stroke the cow, "It's the best one for me."

I internally scoffed, _Of course Chelsea would say that. _I started to push the cow out of the shop, taking note of the fact Trent had gone, leaving Mirabelle sitting behind the counter, fussing about some papers. I looked behind to see that Chelsea was only just emerging from the back, almost cautiously. She did what I had done, she took in the surroundings and sighed, in what seemed like relief. Chelsea shuffled over to the counter, placed the money in Mirabelle's hand and croaked out a thank you. She walked back over to me and slapped another strained smile on her face, "Need any help cowboy?" She asked, dropping her head and allowing the hair that wasn't hidden in her bandana to fall and cover her face.

"Hey," I said, causing her to lift her head up slightly to look at me through her eyelashes, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem... off?"

Chelsea shook her head, "I'm not feeling well. Late night last night, I guess."

"Really, because you look like you've seen a ghost." Chelsea shrugged so I decided to change the subject, _since when have I talked to Chelsea this much? _"You going to Julia's party tomorrow."

She shrugged again, "You?" _Seriously, what was wrong with her?_

I sighed, "Julia's making me, with the promise I'll never have to go to one of her parties ever again." I shook my head, thinking about the party I'm still going to have to suffer through tomorrow, "Why is she even having it?" I asked to no one in particularly, although, no doubt Chelsea would know.

"Lanna's birthday." She stated. I looked at her briefly. Her eyes were set straight in front of her, the tear stains still quite prominent on her cheeks._ I shouldn't let this bother me_, I thought to myself, _just ignore it._

"Ah." I said, half heartedly. We soon arrived at her farm. "So what's the cow called?"

Chelsea opened her mouth and closed it quickly, blushing, "I don't know," she looked down sheepishly, "I didn't check to see if it was a girl or boy."

"It's a girl." I told Chelsea.

Chelsea thought for a moment, "Fudge." I gave the cow one last push into the barn.

I bent down to the cows level, "Welcome to your new home Fudge, let's hope Chelsea doesn't make it too messy for you." I said, hoping to lighten her mood. It seemed to have worked because I could've sworn I heard a light giggle escape from her lips.

"I'm not messy!" She said, folding her arms and smirking at me.

I stood up and looked at Chelsea. Sure she was smiling, but it wasn't heartfelt like normal. Her eyes didn't light up as she smiled like usual. Something was definitely up. I shook my head and gave her a light punch on the shoulder, "I've got to go do work now. Take care of fudge." I wiped stray straw off of my jeans, tipped my hat at Chelsea and left.

But I still couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Chelsea.

* * *

**A/N - Wow, this was crappy. About halfway through I stopped writing for a while so when I got back to it I walk like 'wahhhh' o.o Anyways, Vaughn's POV is more filler than anything. Still, better than nothing? Yeah? :D No? Okay...**


End file.
